


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 9

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [9]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorating, M/M, Smut, cat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane attempt to decorate the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 9

Ty hissed at the needles that were poking into his side while he screwed the tree into the stand. He was smaller so of course he was the one that had to get under the damn thing, he knew it was logical but shit if something attacked him he was going to cry like a little bitch. 

“How’s it going down there?” Zane asked. He was holding the tree up while it was being secured. 

“Shut up,” Ty snapped, dropping the screwdriver. He cursed and grabbed it. 

“You want me to do it?” Zane asked. 

“Shut up, Garrett,” Ty warned again and he could hear Zane’s chuckles through the branches. 

Zane hummed from his place watching Ty’s shirt ride up, revealing soft tanned skin that Zane loved to kiss. In fact, he really wanted to kiss it now. 

After a few moments, he jostled the tree, testing its sturdiness while Ty worked. When it was secure enough, he got down to the floor as quietly as possible and peaked under the tree. He smiled when he found Ty too engrossed in screwing in the base to notice him. He bit his lip and ran a hand up Ty’s hip. 

“Shit,” Ty jerked, his head coming up and hitting branches and pine needles. He squirmed a little before stilling to look at Zane. “What the hell are you doing?” He snapped. 

“Just keep screwing in the post, baby,” Zane told him, letting his fingers play over the waistband of Ty’s jeans. He popped the button and slid the zipper down without looking up. 

“Zane,” Ty growled. Zane raised an eyebrow, rubbing his hand over Ty’s hardening groin. Ty’s breath came out a little ragged and he swallowed. 

“Just keep working,” Zane told him one last time before leaning forward and mouthing Ty’s erection through his underwear. 

“Jesus Christ,” Ty grunted, letting his head fall down to thunk against the hardwood. Zane hummed, smiling against Ty. He laid his tongue out flat, wetting the fabric before tugging the jeans lower so he could pull Ty’s cock free of his briefs. Ty’s breath came out in bursts and he tried to look, but the branches really wouldn’t let him.

He swallowed and willed himself still just as Zane wrapped his lips around the head of Ty’s length. The will to be still really didn’t last. 

“Zane,” He cursed, squirming his hips. Zane spread his fingers over Ty’s hips to hold him down before pushing forward and taking Ty’s length to the back of his throat. “Jesus,” Ty gasped, thrusting forward. “Baby, please, let me get out of here,” He pleaded. Zane hummed, the vibration going through Ty and making his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

When Zane didn’t let him move, he swallowed and braced himself, his hand clutching at the base of the tree. Zane started a ruthless rhythm, taking as much of Ty as he could without gagging and using his fist to work the base of his cock that his mouth wouldn’t reach. Ty crooned over and over, his fingers reaching for Zane’s hair and his hips making little movements. His breathing was ragged and it didn’t take long for orgasm to threaten. 

“Baby,” He gasped, his back arching but he closed his eyes to hold off. Zane smiled around him and moved his hand away to take Ty as deep as he could. He fought the urge to gag and breathed out through his nose until he was able to touch the tip of his nose to Ty’s abdomen. It was still and silent for a long moment, Ty’s entire body taut and straining. And then Zane started moving. He didn’t pull off. He didn’t even pull up. With Ty’s cock completely surrounded in Zane’s warmth, he bobbed just tiny movements, letting the muscles in his throat massage Ty’s cock. Ty cursed at him and his body snapped, cum coating Zane’s throat and Ty’s fingers clenched in Zane’s hair. He shivered while Zane bobbed his head until Ty was pushing at his head because he was too sensitive. Zane pulled off, gripping Ty’s hips and sliding him out from under the tree and once Ty was free, he reared up and kissed Zane hard and full. Zane hummed into the kiss and held Ty close.  
“Fucking hell. Where did you learn that shit,” Ty murmured against Zane’s lips. He kissed him again before he could respond. “Nevermind, don’t tell me,” He gasped, pushing Zane back onto his back and climbing over him to finish him off. 

~*~

“Cricket, no!” Ty hissed while the cat poked at some of the ornaments at the bottom of the tree. The cat looked back at him with wide blue eyes and very deliberately swatted at the ornament. He glared down at her and she skittered away while he added more tinsel to the branches. 

“What are you thinking for dinner?” Zane asked, walking in. He had a towel to his head, patting at his wet curls from his shower. Ty glanced at him and smiled. 

“I grabbed a few steaks from the market the other day.”

“Perfect,” Zane smiled, leaning down to peck him on the lips. Ty hummed and shoved the star into Zane’s hands. 

“Need you to top the tree off first,” He told him and Zane took it without question and reached up to plop it on the top of the tree. Ty grabbed the wire that connected it and plugged it in. 

Zane started dinner while Ty went back up the attack to collect more of the ornaments. Zane put on the Christmas Pandora station while he cooked and waited for Ty to come back in while he prepared dinner. It was a quiet night aside from their activities earlier, but Zane found himself warm and comfortable while he cooked and Ty decorated. 

While he chopped potatoes, Zane’s eyes kept flickering up to watch Ty reach and place ornaments everywhere while the cats knocked them back down. With a smile, Zane left everything to cook before reaching above the cabinets to retreive the present he had hidden. The small box was light in his hands and he rounded the counter to stand beside Ty. 

“You gonna help me decorate, baby?” Ty asked him, smiling a little. Zane hummed, leaning down to kiss him again before setting the box in his hands. 

“Early Christmas present,” He explained and Ty raised an eyebrow, setting down the boxes of decorations he’d been holding. 

“You sure?” He asked. Zane nodded, taking a few of the ornaments to place on the tree. 

Ty huffed and opened the box. Sitting in a nest of shredded gold paper was a clear glass bulb ornament. Ty reached in to lift it and he held it up to study. 

Inside the bulb was a small anchor and compass rose. They nestled together inside the encasing surrounded by gold quartz and pieces of pine tree. Towards the bottom of the front facing of the ornament read their wedding date. 

“Zane,” Ty murmured out of shock. Zane smiled, running his hand over Ty’s forearm. 

“Our first couples ornament.”

“I love it,” Ty said, throwing his arms around Zane, pressing his lips to his firmly. “I love you,” He whispered. 

“I love you too Beaumont,” Zane laughed, pulling away and plucking the ornament from him. “Where do you want to put it?” 

“Front and center,” Ty smiled, poking a bare branch. Zane hung it and they stepped back to look at their handy work. 

“Mara would be proud,” Zane chuckled. 

“More like jealous, this thing is prime, baby,” Ty chuckled. He sniffed the air, looking over at Zane. “Steak burning?” 

“Shit,” Zane cursed, turning to run to the kitchen. Ty snickered, turning back to the tree just as Jiminy jumped from the bookshelf to attack his handy work.


End file.
